Despacito: Ciuman Pertama
by usamethyst
Summary: Antonio meminta bantuan Julchen untuk membantunya menjadi pelayan di kedai, tetapi imbalan yang diminta Julchen membuat bingung Antonio. [SpaPru hetero]


**Despacito: Ciuman Pertama**

Hetalia sepenuhnya milik Himaruya Hidekaz

.

Enjoy~

.

.

Manik heterokromia itu menatap sayu ke arah seorang pemuda yang tengah mengalunkan lagu Despacito dalam bahasa Spanyol dengan gitar akustiknya. Hilaian karamel tak hentinya bergoyang seakan sedang menari-nari diiringi petikan gitar dari sang empunya. Dia tenggelam dalam pesona si pemuda, tenggalm jauh ke jurang tanpa dasar pesonanya. Senyum yang dijajakannya begitu indah, membuat hati semua orang yang tengah menikmati hidangan mereka meleleh.

"Kau kenapa, Jul?"

Suara milik seseorang yang dikenalnya, saudaranya, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Langsung saja Julchen menoleh ke arah saudaranya yang tanpa permisi langsung mengambil kursi di depannya, kemudian dengan berisiknya bersiul setelah alunan lagu Despacito selesai dibawakan.

"Kerja bagus seperti biasanya, Antonio." seru Gilbert dengan keras, sampai-sampai Julchen harus menutup telinga dengan tangannya.

Antonio menghampiri keduanya, tersenyum malu-malu dengan tangan yang mengusap hidungnya, tak lupa ia membawa serta gitarnya. Dada bidang Antonio membuat pikiran Julchen melayang, memberikan rasa aman lebih dari milik saudara menyebalkannya, pantas saja, Lovino betah menjadi adik angkat Antonio.

"Terima kasih sudah menonton pertunjukkanku hari ini, Jul, Gil. Bagaimana jika kalian mencoba pizza spesial buatan Feliciano hari ini? Sedang ada diskon khusus karena Feli sedang berkreasi dengan rasa baru. Tebak apa yang terbaik? Kalian bisa memilih sendiri toping pizanya!" Antonio memang suka mengobrol dan ramah, ia terkekeh sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "bahkan jika kau ingin menambahkan nanas di atasnya."

Seorang pemuda berkacamata langsung berteriak histeris setelah Antonio menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Tidaaaakkkk! Apa pun asal jangan nanas!"

Antonio hanya tertawa melihatnya, "aku hanya bercanda, Al."

Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat ramah dan easy going, kebanyakan pelanggan di cafe ini mengenalnya, bahkan banyak yang menjadi langganan karena Antonio mengajak berbincang saat seseorang tengah menunggu pasangannya sendirian. Saudarinya, Isabelle pun juga begitu. Mereka merupakan pesona dari cafe kecil yang didirikan adik kembar mereka untuk bertahan hidup. Selain itu, Antonio juga senang bercocok tanam, pemuda yang sederhana namun memiliki kharisma yang kuat.

"Oh iya, aku membutuhkan bantuan karena Isabelle sakit, Gil apa kau bisa membantuku?"

Gilbert menggeleng dan menunjuk saudarinya, "Aku yakin Julchen memiliki lebih banyak waktu luang dibandingkan aku, ya kan? Iya? Ok, aku ada urusan, sampai jumpa lagi perkumpulan orang tidak keren, kesesesese!"Gilbert langsung ambil langkah seribu, meninggalkan Julchen dan Antonio yang belum sempat berbicara apa pun.

Tatapan mata penuh harap yang ditunjukkan untuk Julchen membuatnya tidak bisa menolak. Tapi lihat saja nanti, ia akan membalas si tengik Gilbert di rumah. Julchen tau, Gilbert pasti ada urusan dengan Elizabeta, teman masa kecil mereka. Julchen memutar bola matanya, "Kenapa tidak meminta tolong Francis atau Francoise saja? Aku yakin mereka akan senang hati membantumu⸺sekalian cari pacar baru tentunya."

Tawa khas Antonio kembali membuat Julchen gagal fokus. "Aku sudah menghubungi mereka, tetapi sepertinya mereka sedang berlibur ke Paris selama beberapa hari."

"Aku ingat, kemarin Francoise memamerkan pacar barunya sih. Ternyata sedang cari pacar di negara lain."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Asal dibayar aku yang hebat ini tidak masalah membantu pekerjaan tidak hebat di tempat yang payah ini." seringaian Julchen membuat Antonio sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Tentu saja aku akan membayarmu, tapi mungkin tidak besar jumlahnya." Antonio mulai terlihat khawatir. "Tapi kau akan dapat potongan harga jika makan di sini? Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal payah sepreti itu." Julchen berdiri dari kursinya, ia menghampiri Antonio yang berdiri di sisi lain meja, perbedaan tinggi badan membuat Julchen harus menarik kerah Antonio untuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. "Berkencanlah denganku."

Pemuda tomat itu tersentak kaget mendengar tawaran Julchen. "Eh? Kau bercanda kan?" wajahnya sekarang terlihat seperti tomat matang siap petik, membuat Julchen semakin tergoda untuk mencobanya. "A-aku, aku? Kau mau b-berkencan denganku? Tapi aku kakak sahabatmu, juga sahabat kakakmu, apa tidak masalah?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Julchen, ia langsung memunggungi Antonio, walau sebenarnya ia sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ikut bersemu, Julchen berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar biasa saja. "Tunjukkan bagaimana caranya menjadi pelayan, cowok payah!"

Sebenarnya di benak Antonio, ia pun menginginkannya, selama ini Gil dan Jul lah yang paling sering membantu keluarganya. Walau tidak bisa jujur, tetapi mereka sebenarnya orang baik. Hanya saja gengsinya terlalu tinggi. Langkah kaki Antonio lumayan panjang, sehingga bisa mengejar Julchen. Antonio menggandengnya, "Ayo, kutunjukkan seragamnya."

Julchen yang kaget tanganya digandeng tiba-tiba hanya mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Antonio. Sungguh menyebalkan jika ia tahu, hanya ia yang memiliki perasaan mendalam pada si bos tomat itu, rasa frustasi menyelimuti dirinya.

Mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan, lebih mirip gudang, letaknya di sebelah dapur. Antonio membuka sebuah lemari yang terletak di sebelah pintu masuk. "Ini seragamnya." ucapnya seraya menyodorkan satu set seragam pelayan yang biasa digunakan Isabelle. "Kalau tidak muat tidak usah dipaksakan. Ah, selagi kau ganti baju, aku akan keluar sebentar mengantar pesanan."

Di luar dugaan baju milik Isabelle cukup untuk ia pakai, hanya saja lebih sempit di bagian paha. Yah, Juchen memang paling kecil badannya di antara trio dengan Isabelle dan Francoise, tetapi pahanya yang paling besar entah kenapa. Mungkin karena ia kurang memperhatikan pola makannya. Persetan dengan pola makan merawat diri saja ia tidak pernah.

"Hoi, aku sudah siap." Julchen membuka pintu dengan kasar, tepat sebelum Antonio mengetuk pintu.

Mata Antonio entah kenapa terkunci pada sosok Julchen yang lumayan menawan dengan seragam Isabelle. Entah mengapa sosok Julchen terlihat lebih seksi dibandingkan biasanya, walau begitu Antonio tau diri, ia harus mengontrol hasratnya. Bagaimana pun juga Julchen adalah adik sahabatnya sendiri, ia harus bisa menjaganya, bukannya malah menjadi bahaya untuk Julchen. Tetapi, pikiran-pikiran liar mulai muncul di kepala Antonio.

"Kenapa? Aku tau penampilanku ini _awesome_ kan?" Julchen membanggakan dirinya, berpose yang semakin mengundang pikiran liar yang lain, langsung saja Antonio memalingkan wajahnya, tangan kiri berusaha menutupi sebagian besar wajah yang bersemu sementara tangan kanannya memberikan ikat rambut pada Julchen.

"Pakai ini, supaya rambutmu tidak menggangu." setelah memberikan ikat rambut, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Antonio langsung saja pergi, meninggalkan Julchen yang dilanda kekesalan, ia mengikat rambutnya asal kemudian segera melakukan pekerjaannya.

.

.

Pekerjaan sebagai pelayan ternyata sangat melelahkan, Julchen duduk di kursi, meneguk sebotol minuman dingin yang dibelikan Lovino saat berbelanja bahan sementara Antonio menutup kedai mereka. Feli menyajikan seloyang besar pizza untuk makan malam semuanya.

"Sayang sekali Isabelle tidak bisa ikut ya." Antonio seakan menyayangkan ketidak hadiran saudarinya. "Padahal ini rasa baru yang spesial. Mungkin aku akan membawakannya sepotong."

"Pihak rumah sakit tidak akan membiarkan pasiennya makan sembarangan, tolol." Lovino menimpali dengan nada marah. Tentu saja karena mereka berdua memiliki hubungan spesial. Toh mereka bukan saudara kandung dan orang tua angkat mereka sudah meninggal, jadi sah-sah saja untuk menikah. Mereka akan menikah saat Lovino menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Hanya Lovino yang bersekolah karena keterbatasan dana.

Isabelle sendiri masuk rumah sakit karena terjatuh dari tangga saat mendekorasi kedai. Kesalahan Lovino yang membuat tangganya tidak seimbang membuat Lovi merasa bertanggung jawab dan langsung melamar Isabelle saat ia sadar dari pingsan. Sekarang Isabelle hanya tinggal menunggu tahap pemulihan saja. Kedai ini pun sempat ditutup beberapa hari karena kecelakaan itu.

"Oh iya, Kau mau pulang atau menginap di sini, Jul?" Antonio menatap Julchen yang duduk di seberangnya. "Sudah tengah malam, kalau kau mau menginap bisa memakai kamar Isabelle, kalian sering menginap bertiga juga jadi seharusnya tidak masalah kan?"

Setelah berpikir agak lama, Julchen akhirnya menyetujuinya, toh besok ia masih harus membantu.

.

.

Tangan lebar itu membuka knop pintu setelah Julchen memberinya izin untuk masuk. Masih jam tiga pagi dan Julchen baru tidur dua jam. Memang biasanya mereka bangun pagi untuk mempersiapkan pembukaan kedai.

"Kau pasti belum terbiasa ya, ayo cuci wajahmu, nanti kau bisa tidur siang jika mau." Antonio tersenyum di ambang pintu, terlalu takut untuk melangkah lebih dalam karena Julchen mengenakan pakaian dalam saja.

Gadis itu menguap, menggaruk kepalanya kemudian beranjak mendekati Antonio di ambang pintu. "Berikan aku morning kiss yang hebat." pintanya sertengah sadar.

Sempat bingung, Antonio kini dipenuhi dilema akan permintaan Julchen. Tentu saja itu tawaran yang sangat sulit untuk ditolak, jadi Antonio mengangkat dagu Julchen dengan leunjuk kanannya, membungkukkan badan sedikit untuk menyamakan tinggi badan mereka kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Julchen.

Tentu saja Julchen sangat kaget menerima serangan tiba-tiba dari Antonio. Wajah keduanya bersemu, ciuman pertamanya, milik Antonio, betapa beruntungnya ia. Tentu saja Julchen tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan itu, ia kembali menempelan bibirnya dengan milik Antonio, kali ini lebih lama dan dalam seakan keduanya tidak puas, mereka mengulanginya lagi dan lagi sampai sumpah serapah Lovino terdengar nyaring dari dapur.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, sekarang ayo ganti baju dan membantu Lovino mencuci sayuran." Antonio mengecup singkat kening Julchen sebelum pergi menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru. 'Apa yang baru saja kulakukan pada adik sahabatku?' ia merutuki dirinya.

Sementara Julchen terpana di depan pintu kamar Isabelle, wajahnya masih bersemu, tangannya memegang bibirnya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Entah bagaimana, tapi ia sangat menyukai sensasinya. Saat tangan Antonio menopang dagunya, saat tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka, juga saat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Julchen sangat menyukainya. Seakan tidak akan pernah puas, Antonio begitu memabukkannya.

Dan tentu saja, ia harus bersiap, mungkin ini adalah awal dari hubungan mereka, entahlah. Tidak ada yang tau bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Tetapi Julchen tentu berharap jika Antonio memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

.

.

END

A/N: _hola,_ sudah lama saya gak update fanfik dan saya akan mendedikasikan fanfiksi saya untuk pairing ini. Saya sebenarnya ngeship Spain dengan semuanya, tapi tentu saja SpaPru/PruSpa itu spesial. Ok, saya gak peduli siapa yang uke/seme yang penting Prussia sama Spain. Ya Saya sesimpel itu orangnya.

Mungkin bakal jadi serial juga, tapi gak bakal jadi multichap karena kalau saya bikin arsip multichap, takut gak selesai lagi. Jadi anggaplah saya bikin one-shoot yang bakal berhubungan satu sama lainnya.

.

OMAKE

"Bagaimana jika nonton bioskop atau piknik di kebun tomat?"

Julchen langsung menolak. "Aku mau ke tempat yang hebat!"

"Apa?"

Seringaian terukir di bibir Julchen, "Kamar hotel misalnya?"

Dan langsung saja Antonio menampar pipi Julchen untuk menyadarkannya.


End file.
